Daddy's Little Helper
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ratchet needs a break, it's Eclipse to the rescue! :) Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Daddy's Little Helper**

"Ratchet seems unusually stressed out today," Soundwave said in concern.

"I have noticed that to," said Megatron. "Are our supplies running low again?"

"No, I took stock of all the Energon and other supplies and we aren't running short," Prowl said.

"I believe Optimus mentioned something about Agent Fowler's superiors wanting Ratchet to build some sort of device, but it was a rather complicated device," Magnus said.

"What gives them the right to demand such?" Megatron asked. "He's already got enough work with us getting injured from battles or the young ones getting sick."

"Speaking of which, are our young charges doing better?" Soundwave asked.

"They're still sick, but are getting better," Prowl said. "They hope to be well again in time for Summer Break to start."

"That's good," said Magnus. "But, in the meantime, perhaps we can help Ratchet?"

"Yes, if those humans hadn't only given Ratchet the schematics," Megatron said. "Even Optimus felt slighted that the humans didn't send him the schematics."

"So they only want him to work on it?" Soundwave asked in astonishment. "No wonder Ratchet's so stressed out."

"Perhaps we can ask Ratchet to let us help him in secret," said Prowl.

"But with Fowler checking up often, that won't be easy," said Magnus.

Eclipse had been walking by in her robot form and overheard her uncles talking about her father and also grew concerned before that concern turned to worry and she immediately wanted to help the mech who had taken her in so long ago. She immediately hurried to the medbay and found Ratchet in there working on something and she saw her uncles were right about him being stressed out. "Daddy, can we play a game?" She asked hopefully, jumping up onto the worktable and hugging his arm.

Ratchet sighed and gently pulled his arm away before lifting Eclipse up and gently setting her back on her feet. "Daddy's really too busy right now, sweetspark," he said gently before turning back to his work.

"Pretty please, Daddy?" The little femme tried again, giving her father puppy optics that she knew would make him melt, but to her surprise, he didn't give in. He just gave her a tired smile and gently rubbed her helm in affection before turning back to his work. But Eclipse wasn't going to give up and she had one more idea and grinned.

Ratchet turned slightly when he heard his daughter transform and looked to see she had turned to her Night Fury form and she was in a play position with her rear end in the air and her tail wagging excitedly and her optics gleaming playfully before she surprised him by pouncing on him. Quickly, the medic reacted and caught her before they both fell, but he made sure she wasn't hurt as he took a moment to get his senses back, but that moment was all Eclipse needed. She quickly pinned him down and began 'attacking' him by retracting her claws and kneading her father's hips with her paws. "I wanna make my daddy laugh forever!" She said teasingly.

Now anyone who knew Ratchet knew that his hips were his tickle spot and would get him laughing instantly. Well, he was laughing very hard and he tried to gently push Eclipse away, but she was sitting on his legs, which made it hard for him to move his legs to get some leverage and Eclipse just giggled before she began nibbling and licking his stomach. "Your tummy is so yummy, Daddy!" She cooed, making her father shriek and weakly, but gently, push at her head while shaking his head with a huge goofy grin on his face.

Down the hallway, Prowl, Magnus, Megatron, and Soundwave were headed to the medbay to talk to Ratchet when they heard him scream and immediately rushed to the medbay. Megatron, who reached the door to the medbay first, suddenly stopped and smiled, turning to the other three. "I'm afraid, gentlemen, our little niece 'beat us to the punch', as humans say," he said.

They gathered at the entrance to see Ratchet howling with laughter as he was pinned to the floor by Eclipse, who was blowing raspberries into her father's stomach and teasing him with both cute and tickle words. The medic spotted them. "Help!" He cried out through his laughter before Eclipse blew a giant raspberry into his stomach again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The four looked at each other and grinned. "Tickle your daddy good, Eclipse," Magnus said with a smile.

She looked at them, a grin on her face. "Yes, sir!" She said before tickling her father faster, making him laugh harder as the other four watched, continuing to cheer her on, which only made the young femme more playful.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GIVE! I GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE!" Ratchet cried out.

Hearing that, Eclipse stopped, laying over Ratchet's stomach and purring as he calmed down. After he regained his breath, the medic sat up, lifting his daughter up into his arms and smiling at her. "Eclipse, why did you decide to tickle me, besides trying to get me to stop working?" He asked with a smile so she saw he wasn't mad.

She giggled. "I just wanted to make you happy, like you do for me every day," she said honestly.

Ratchet hugged her. "You always make me happy, sweetspark," he said. "If you hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't have a mischievous, playful daughter to be proud of. One that always brightens my day, even when I'm busy."

Eclipse smiled and hugged him, knowing he meant it. "And I wouldn't have a Daddy who loves me and keeps me safe and lets me be his helper," she said.

The medic playfully tickled her side, making her giggle as he stood up, still holding her as the other four came in. "Eclipse, did you happen to overhear us about seeing if we could help your father?" Prowl asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "Because I don't like it when Daddy is stressed out either."

They chuckled and Soundwave gently rubbed the little dragon's head, making her purr and nuzzle his hand. "Well, now that you're less stressed right now, Ratchet, would you be willing to let us help you work on this project the humans gave you?" The former silent 'Con asked.

He nodded. "There are a few things that I am trying to figure out, but can't seem to fit together," he said. "I would appreciate the help."

"And you have it, Doctor," Megatron said.

"You've helped us, Ratchet. Now we'll return the favor," said Magnus.

Eclipse had reached for Prowl and Ratchet gently handed her to the Praxian, who smiled as he held her. "You just might be a good spy or strategic operative someday, little one," he said.

She smiled. "And maybe a medic too?" She said, looking at her father.

"That too," said her uncle as he brought her over and they all pitched in to help Ratchet finish his project.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
